Full Moon
by CullenVampireGirl
Summary: Bella is stricken when the news comes that Edward is going to the Volturi to die. Jacob is being a jerk, and then Alice says something that will change everything. Rated T because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1: A Revalation

Disclaimer:

Laurent: "I've never seen anything like her, she's absolutely lethal."

Me: "Psssh. I hardly believe that."

Laurent: "You don't understand. Once starts hunting, it is nearly impossible to make her stop. She's scary when she is like this. You will likely not survive..."

Me: *stares with scared eyes.* "What did I ever do? Why would she hunt ME?"

Laurent: *stares back with 'duh' expression* "You didnt say it."

Me: "Say what?"

Laurent: "You know what."

Me: *Puts on thinking face, then slaps forehead.* "Oh! Duh. So she'll stop if I say it?"

Laurent: "I promise you."

Me: "OK! I dont own the plot, characters, and ESPECIALLY the dialougue, and mostly anything from the first chapter. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I may have re-worded just a tad..."

Laurent: *Nods head.* "Good. You will no longer be hunted."

I HAD TO USE THIS SECTION IN STEPHANIE'S BOOK, NEW MOON, TO START OUT SO YOU ALL WOULD'NT GET CONFUZZLED^^

Chapter 1: A Realization

"It was Edward," Alice whispered in horror. "He thinks your dead."

I looked at her in shock. His name sent shocks and pain through me, making me want to squeeze my chest together. I resisted the urge as I stared at her in wonder. She had the most odd expression for such an easily managable situation, with just a little time...

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" I almost chuckled with relief. I did sigh, though.

"Yes," Her liquid topaz eyes hardened in the slightest bit. "In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize...or care...?" He voice softened and her mouth made a little "O" shape.

"And when Edward called here..." I said slowly. "He though Jacob meant MY funeral." I wanted to punch Jacob. I was just SO CLOSE to hearing his perfect voice. As it was, I did dig my nails into his arm. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Your not upset..." Alice observed in quiet confusion.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone can tell him..what...really...?" My voice trailed off to silence as I attempted to decipher Alice's expression. Horrified, maybe mixed with some understanding...and pity. One of my eyebrows shot up. What was up with all the panic and terrifyed expressions? What did she say to Alice on the phone? Something about remorse...

"Bella..." Alice choked out. "Edward wont call again. He believed her." My eyebrow shot even higher in strangled confusion.

"I. Dont. Understand..." I said slowly.

"He's going to Italy." Her voice sounded dead. And I FELT dead. My intuition flashed. I knew exactly what that meant. What seemed like a lifetime ago, Edward and I were sitting on the couch in this very room...discussing the Volturi.

Not unless you want to die...

The words rang in my ears. I felt hollow.

"NO!" I shreiked. "No, he cant! He cant do that!" Alice shook her head. She knew we were on the same page.

"He's already made up his mind."

YOU DONT HAVE TO RATE THIS CHAPTER, UNLESS YOU WANNA COMMENT ON STEPHANIE'S WORK^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Logic

Disclaimer:

Edward: Ok, ill let you do that if you say it.

Me: Hmm...thats a good offer...

Edward: Are you gonna accept or not?

Me: Geez! 109 years SHOULD have given you more patience...I guess I...

Edward: Yes?

Me: Ok, Deal. I dont own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. I only own the plot line.^^

Edward: ...Ok. Come over here.

Me: *Runs over and gives him a big hug.* Ahhhh...

Chapter 2: Logic

"We have to stop him, Alice!" I yelled.

"We can't do anything...I dont know where he is..." Before I could object, her eyes went blank. Searching, I guessed. I didnt want to disturb her, so I fumed in silence. I had all but forgotten Jacob was there until his husky voice broke the silence.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here? What's in Italy?"

I gave him a breif rundown of the little I know of the Volturi. My voice sounded toneless; robotic. Jacob's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I have to stop him, Jacob. He...he cant kill himself." As I spoke, the bitter, hardened Jacob appeared. I hated it so much.

"Why should you? He left you Bella!" I flinched, but he continued. "Your going to go save someone who practically left you for dead in a forest, who TOLD you that he no longer wanted you, and then your going to shatter even harder when you save him, and it changes nothing. Nothing!" I stared at him in anger/sadness. Tears were making my eyes glisten wetly, but he continued.

"Do you even REALIZE how bad you looked when Sam found you? That memory haunts Sam, you know. Do you know how...how...LIFELESS you looked when you first brought me those damn motorcycles? Bella, he hurt you, and he hurt you bad. Bella, your setting yourself up for more heartache, and after the first time, I really dont think you will survive mentally a second time. Bella, you were practically catatonic! CATATONIC! Do you want that to happen again?  
>Do you?" He was openly furious with my decision. I slid down next to Alice, sobbing silently. Somewhere during Jacob's rant, Alice came around. Her eyes were burning with anger, directed towards Jacob. I continued to sob uncontrollably, needing to sqeeze my chest together to support my falling-out insides. Alice shot up, and was glaring at Jacob murderously. His expression was nearly identical to hers. I was hurting too much to stand up to prevent a fight. Suddenly, her face softened, and she leaned down to search mine for a second. Then, with a sigh, she slid down next to me and hugged my shoulders. Jacob's murderous glare was still in place. She laid her head on my hunched and shaking shoulders.<p>

"Oh, Bella...this has all gotten so ridiculous. Maybe I should just change you myself." My eyes widened.

"Alice1 Oh, please, Alice! Do it! Do it NOW!" I shreiked, my voice cracky and rough from my sobs.

"Bella, Bella! That wont make this any easier!" She screamed back.

"Oh, Alice, but it will! Think about it! I would be stronger, faster, and we could catch him before he even gets on a plane!" I reasoned loudly.

"Bella, you will govern more with your senses and instincts. You will be totally reckless, and unuseful." She retorted logically.

"Alice, with my human pace, im going to slow us down tremendously." I shot back.

"I could carry you."

"NO! Alice, it makes SENSE. You wouldnt have to worry about me dying anymore, and your family would be safe from anymore sadistic trackers who are hunt-happy, you wouldnt have to move anymore, and...well..." I trailed off. Alice sighed.

"What, Bella?"

"Well...I could follow him anywhere. And maybe he wouldnt need his distractions when im...more beautiful." I said in a small voice. I felt like I was defeated.  
>There was no logic on my side. "Plus, we only have a limited amount of time before he runs off to those Italian killers." We both flinched. I felt less-confident, I just knew I would lose this battle. Again. Then, Alice huffed out an exasperated sigh.<p>

"All right! Ill do it! That will save us more future arguments, anyway." She said, her voice strained.

"But Alice! I really, REALLY...wait, did you just say yes?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I said yes." She grumbled. My eyes lightened up, but fear twisted my insides. All that pain...

WHOO! RATE MEH CHAPTER PLEASE! :3 THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED CHAPTER 2!^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

Disclaimer:

Emmett: Hey, you! Say it or else!

Me: *Stares at fingernails.* What are you talking about?

Emmett: *Flexes his bicep.* You know EXACTLY what im talking about.

Me: *Glares* And what are YOU gonna do if I DONT say it?

Emmett: *Smiles evilly." Ill make you arm wrestle with me. *Wiggles eyebrows and lays his burly arm on boulder.*

Me: Whoa, no! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! *pants*

Emmett: *Huge grin* That's what I thought.

Chapter 3: Goodbyes

"How long do we have?" I asked

"About a week, according to my latest vision." Her eyes went blank, seeing things that werent there. "Yep. A week to ten days, at most." She said confidently.

"So long?" I whispered.

"Hes a wreck, Bella. He cant even move." She said in her best "duh" voice. She smiled, but it didnt reach her eyes. Strained from tonight's past and future events, I guessed. We sat in silence for a moment, and soon, she stood up quickly. I panicked.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I stood up, my voice frantic.

"...To hunt. More. I dont WANT to kill you." I flinched, and she smiled apolegetically. Then she was gone.

I pivoted to toward the kitchen, only to come face to face with Jacob. His glare had been replaced by wordless horror. I couldnt have cared less. I brushed past him angrily. I had my own preparations to make.

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in a few drawers. I found what I was looking for, a piece of loose-leaf paper and a pen. I strode towards the phone and wrote on the nearby counter. Charlie,  
>Im leaving. Please dont try to find me. This may or may not be the very last time youll ever hear from me. Probably not. Im sorry I had to leave at a time like this. I beg, beg, BEG you to forgive me, and dont get all worked up, OK? Im fine. Im just...leaving.<p>

Tears were flowing freely, making dark spots on the white page in front of me.

I want you to know how much I love you. How much I have always loved you, and how much I always will. No matter where I am. Pass my Pass my love and best wishes onto Renee please. Im so, so sorry that our time together has to end this way.

I had to grab a tissue, because my wet eyes were causing the words on my note to run together. I dried my face as best as I could, and then continued.

You are truly the best dad a girl could ever have, and I mean that. And I want you to know that the time I spent here with you has been the best time I have ever had. It really, really was. Im very glad I came to live here, and I wouldnt change it for the world. Im sorry, and I love you forever. -Bella

I folded up my very last note to Charlie and placed it neatly on the counter by the fridge. He would be sure to notice it there. I couldnt take it anymore, I curled up on the floor and let my emotions take me for a time. For what seemed like an infinite moment, I was curled up in the floor, crying my eyes out. Suddenly, a pair of cold, hard arms closed around my shoulders and hugged me close.

"I know. Im sorry, Bella. But, remember, this was your idea." She reminded me soflty.

"I know." I smiled and huffed a shaky sigh. Alice smiled and giggled slightly. Then, her voice turned strained and rough.

"Are you ready for this?" She whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." And it wasnt a lie. Alice put one hand under my elbow and assisted me in getting up off of the floor. We walked out of the kitchen together. Jacob, wearing the same mask of horror and dread, was now facing the kitchen. Angry thoughts roused up inside of me, and I stormed past him. He swiveled around.

"Bella, please. Dont. You know what we have to do to you if you do this." He whispered. I growled, back facing him.

"Well, Im sorry that this is how its going to be." I snarled. I stomped out of the front door behind Alice. She slowed down to my pace and put her arm around my shoulders, rubbing my back. We raced down the street toward Carlisle's Mercedes. Suddenly, a large, warm hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I turned and used all of my anger toward him to build up a decent shreik.

"No, Jacob! It's over! Give it up, already!" I was crying again from my anger. Unexpectedly, I made the big mistake of slapping him across his russet face. He was already angry, and I had just pushed him over the top. I stood as motionless as a deer-caught-in-the-headlights as his shaking body began convulsing just a foot away from me. Alice, who had reached the car, screamed.

"NO!" She raced over, but it was too late. Jacob phased, and in blind fury, closed his dagger-like teeth over by body. He was shaking me violently, and the pain was too much to register in such a short time. Suddenly, he was thrown off of me, but his razor-sharp teeth raked across my body, leaving humongous, bleeding gashes all over my body. I was feeling woozy from loss of blood, and my vision was sort of tunnely.

Jacob slammed against a tree, making it fall down, nearly taking down another in a gigantic game of Dominos. This snapped him out of it, and he phased back almost instantly, his face a living horror. Alice screamed in fury and anguish. She scooped me up in her arms and Jacob ran over. She turned away.

"You freaking monster!" She screamed. She shot away at inhuman speed, leaving Jacob broken in his horror, self-hatred, and nakedness in the street.

And I fell in the dark water and didnt resurface.

OOOH! JACOB'S A BIG WEENIE! RATE AND COMMENT ON CHAPTER 3!^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Transformation

Disclaimer:

Jacob: Grrrrr...

Me: I dont understand wolf language. Sorry!

Jacob: *Frustrated Grunt, then runs into dark forest*

Me: Pfft! Well, fine then!

Jacob: *Walks out in human form* Say it, and ill give you a ride.

Me: *Narrows eyes* On what? Give me a ride on what?

Jacob: *Rolls eyes* On my back, of course.

Me: Well, alright. As long as you go fast! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and Twilight, too!

Jacob: What else?

Me: Theres more? 0.o

Jacob: Who wrote most fo this chapter, AND cleared up your writers block? A FRIEND?

Me: Oh! Of course, how could I forget. All of this chapter up to the Star dividers (****) was writter by Agent Ari^^

Jacob: *Runs to the forest, phases, then comes back*

Me: Woop! *climbs on back and giggles.*

I awoke to warmth inside my chest. At first it felt calming, relaxing, and then it felt as if that warmth had increased ten fold into an excruciating fire. I knew what the fire meant; Alice stayed true to her word and had bitten me.

But then I felt like my mind was sinking again. Would I be able to withstand the change? Or was it that Alice couldn t find the will to stop drinking my blood? My eyes snapped open and, though my vision was cloudy, I could make out Alice s still figure huddled up against the tree, a look of sheer horror on her alabaster face. As my vision faded I could see that her eyes had a slight reddish tint in them.

Then I closed my eyes again and let the burn travel slowly throughout my body without uttering a sound. Images swam through my mind while they could, most of them of Edward and what had happened earlier with Jake. I had provoked him into phasing; some of it had to be my fault. Now he would wallow in remorse and sorrow because if Edward ever found out about what had happened, he d make sure Jacob didn t come within a fifty miles radius of me.

Edward. Oh, how he would be so thrilled to see that I m alive more or less. He d realize that this form wouldn t be so terrible like he says it is. A week. I d finish my transformation in three days and that left four to go to Italy and stop him from provoking the Volturi into killing him. I could only hope that he was right.

Each second that ticked by the burning got worse. I couldn t keep time and didn t want to. It would only increase my anxiety. I found no way to occupy myself to keep my mind off of this burning, so I would have to endure this quietly. I couldn t hear Alice breathing, but I knew she was still there. I could feel her cool fingers touch mine until the burning spread up to my fingertips and my toes.

I couldn t hide the fear I was feeling either way I tried. I was afraid that if I didn t make it through my change that Edward wouldn t hesitate to go to the Volturi. He said it himself that I was his life now. Without me in his life would he go and kill himself? I could only hope he wouldn t do that to his family.

Would I ever see Charlie or Ren e again? What about Mike or Angela? Would they be fine with my disappearance? Would they be able to move on? Would my parents move on? Hopefully I d be able to convince Carlisle and Edward to visit every Christmas or so.

I reminded myself over and over that I was doing this for Edward and that the burning was worth it if it would save his life. Every minute was that much closer to me being like him. One minute closer to that eternity hat we would share together. No more run-ins with death, no more crazed vampire killers trying to destroy me. I d be able to fend for myself without having to worry about Victoria or anyone for that matter hurting me.

Now I was looking forward to immortality even more than before. If I was with Edward I had nothing to worry about.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Something squeezed my hand. It was an almost disconcertable pressure, the burning was still flaring. The coolness of the hand did not releive the burning, and I was very disappointed. Why wouldnt it stop! I let out a low moan, and, unfortunatly, the Alice's hand stiffened. She was worried.

"Bella, I know it hurts. Its OK. It will be over soon." She murmured softly into my ear. She slid forward infinitesmally, and I heard the rustling of the fabric she wore, and minute thud of her stilletto heels on the dirt. Her comment frustrated me. How long? How much longer would I have to endure this fiery torture? I then remembered what I told myself earlier. If I knew how long, I would nearly explode. With anxiety, not fire. So, my frustration cooled, but the fire grew ever hotter.

While I was pondering all that, the fire had retreated from much of my body, but to my heart. My now-sensitive ears heard my heart sprinting frantically, making an unbroken humming sound. My whole body was cool...  
>except for my heart, and I just couldnt enjoy it. A scream built up in my throat, but I held it back, not wanting to make Alice more tense. She had been whispering encouragement in my ear the whole time, and then...that was the only sound I heard.<p>

RATE RATE RATE RATE RATE! 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Me

HEY GUYS! So sorry about not updating, I've been a little…distracted. I started high school at a really hard school, and have been quite busy. But I'm back now, so it's OK! :D

Disclaimer:

Alice: I can see your future… *puts fingers to temples*

Me: OOOOOH! *runs forward* What do you see?

Alice: I see…you saying something…important…

Me: *scratches head* I wasn't planning on anyth- oh. Jerk.

Alice: *shrugs* What can I say? I have skills.

Me: Ugh. Fine. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

Alice: Yay!

I slowly opened one eye, taking in my surroundings. Everything was so..so…clear. I could see every little particle in the air, every spectrum of color in the lights. As I focused on a certain area, I realized that we must be in the Cullen's kitchen. For a second, I froze. How did I get here? The Cullens were long gone, never to return. I was waiting for my heart to beat fast, to make me want to hold my chest together to keep the contents from spilling out, but there was no movement to suggest the heart was even there. I raised my hand to clutch my chest near the heart, to feel its beating. I flew into a full fledged panic attack, until I heard a charming, bell like voice at my ear.

"Hey, Bella! Calm down, everything's alright…" And just like that, I was calm. And not like, Jasper-using-his-powers calm, more like, the fact that I remembered what had happened and why she was here, calm. I looked up to Alice's face and flashed a smile, silently thanking her for doing this. Alice yanked me up and brushed me off, looking me over.

"Well…I guess that'll do." She said skeptically. Looking down, I saw the sleek bright red number that she had put on me, flowing down my rock hard new body and brushing the floor. I looked up at her slowly where I found her exquisite face pinched up as she was trying to hold back a laugh. I growled, and she stopped and stepped back.

"It's alright Bella; It's all in fun…" She said warily. I frowned, realizing I was in a fighting stance without even knowing it. I snapped upright and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Alice said, stepping forward. "We have to go anyway."

"Oh, you're right. Come on." I said. We began to run towards Carlisle's car, which was all the way back at my house. As we ran, I tried to remember everything that had happened the night when Alice told me about…Edward. Everything was so hazy, sort of distorted. And not to mention the fact that I couldn't remember anything after trying to get to Carlisle's car. I'd have Alice tell me on the way to Italy. And Edward.

We were close when Alice ran back and clapped her hand around my nose. I snarled and looked at her disapprovingly; she should know I hated surprises. Of any kind. She smiled and we ran to the car and quickly got in.

"What was that for?" I asked her angrily.

"Bella, you need to calm down…" Alice said in a sort of scared voice. "You're really strong right now, being a newborn vampire and all…" Now that she mentioned it, I felt a sort of power behind my every movement, a force of nature that could not be controlled. It sort of disturbed me, that I, of all people, was now dangerous. I shook my head and flung the thought from my mind.

"I still need to know why you attacked my face with your hand."

"Oh…well…blood." She said quietly.

"And what about it?"

"Yours…It's all over the road here…" She coughed nervously.

"Mine?" A billion thoughts ran through my mind. First, what had really happened that fateful night? Second, why was Alice involved in it? How did she know? Third, what would happen when my dad found it? I mean, he probably already had. He had the credentials as the police chief of Forks to get the blood tested, and when he found out it was mine…I realized I was a bit too tense when a piece of the car seat came off in my fingers. I began hyperventilating, but realized my lungs really didn't need it. Alice was looking at me in concern.

"Bella…? You alright…?" She said hesitantly. I looked at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"BELLA! What is it? I can't read minds!"

"…MY DAD! This blood! He's a…cop!" I sputtered out in a frantic flurry of words.

MAHAHA! What shall Charlie find out? And where's Jacob? Will they get to Edward in time?


End file.
